No Limits
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: She's mad to the world. He's wanted by all. Everybody pities her. Everybody loves him. She barely remembers him. He's never forgotten her. Finnick Odair is the only guy who is there to bring her back every time she loses herself. Annie Cresta is the only girl he ever fell for, his one true love. *Unrelated Drabbles/One-shots collection of Odesta, requests open*
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games.**

**This is a series of unrelated drabbles/one-shots.**

**Summary: She's mad to the world. He's wanted by all. Everybody pities her. Everybody loves him. She barely remembers him. He's never forgotten her. Finnick Odair is the only guy who is there to bring her back every time she loses herself. Annie Cresta is the only girl he ever fell for, his one true love.**

* * *

** No Limits**

"You can _do_ this, you can win this!" I tell her repeatedly.

She simply nods, looking so pale that I think she will faint any moment.

My hands cups her cheeks, it is the first time I have intentionally touched her. I look into her green eyes intensely, "Annie, you can do it. I know," I say. It is more like I am convincing myself… desperately.

I won't be surprised if she has noted my desperateness. She is very observant, and my voice holds such tremor, that I am sure she knows.

She stares back into my eyes calmly, as if she has already decided. If she believes that she won't return to me, then it is equivalent to giving up before even trying.

"Annie! Are you listening to me?" I shout. It is unnerving to see her stand there as still as a stone.

"I am listening," she replies softly.

"Good," I nod, letting go of her face and turning away from her. Throughout these years, I had had a chance. I could have changed things between us. Even the last few days I could have managed to. But I had been so focused on preparing her, giving her as many tips as possible. Moreover, I didn't want to reveal my feelings and distract her.

It was only at this parting moment that I truly realized my loss. That she might never return to me. Even though I am hoping and praying that she will, the possibility of her not returning is too high. And now, I can't face it. I can't bear it.

I don't want to lose her…

If I could have run away with her, I would have done it. How I wished that I could!

"Finnick?" she calls me out of my stupor, still sounding eerily calm. I don't respond. I am afraid that I will be reduced to tears when I meet her eyes. "Finnick," she repeats. Her tiny hands slip into mine. She entwines her fingers with mine and makes me face her.

"Look at me," she whispers.

I don't.

I don't want to break.

I don't want to let her see me at my most vulnerable state.

"Please?" she begs.

How can I say no? Taking a deep haggard breath, I lift my head just enough to meet her gaze.

She gives me a smile. It is filled with too much sadness to be happy.

We just stand there, forehead against forehead. Behind me, I hear the door open. _This is it_. She will be leaving, and the next time I will see her alive in person is only if she wins those damned Games.

"I'll be back you know," she says, her voice holds such certainty that I almost believe her.

"Promise?" I ask, sounding childish.

Suddenly, I am not the mentor. She's not the tribute. I am the one who needs comforting. She reaches out on her toes and pulls me down, and then places a soft kiss on my lips.

That is her promise.

And, I hold onto it as if my life depends on it. In a way, it does.

* * *

**AN: I love this pairing! They are just so adorable together! And they love each other no matter what. Nobody can doubt this of course. *why did Finnick die? Ugh***

**Anyway, hope you liked it too! **

**This is my first Hunger Games fan fiction, wanted to start with my favorite pairing. :)**

**Hope I did them justice, review? **


	2. Pretence

I did it… I survived.

I won the 65th Hunger Games.

I am a victor.

My life… living conditions have considerably changed.

People look at me in admiration.

I am no more the old Finnick Odair.

In fact, I am sure I haven't been _him_ in a very long time…. Not since, I left my district as a tribute to be precise.

The young boy, who left few weeks ago, is gone forever.

I have more money than I have ever had.

Everybody loves me.

I pretend that I love their attention.

I pretend that I haven't changed.

I pretend that I am the same boy who believes in his looks and personality.

I pretend that I am not a killer.

I pretend that I don't have nightmares every night.

I pretend… all I do is pretend.

Everybody is fooled. They follow me like lost dogs. They wait for me to pay attention to them. Again, I pretend as if I care.

All the girls throw themselves at me, even though I am just fourteen.

Even my own parents fawn over me, as if I'm someone special. I know that they are just glad to have me back, but I wish they didn't show it much.

There's only one person who doesn't treat me any different than before.

I could be equivalent to dirt in her eyes… that makes me _happy_.

Annie Cresta, the girl who manages to pick up a fight ever time she sees me.

Her beautiful face turns into a scowl every time she meets my eyes.

She keeps me sane. She doesn't treat me any different. At this point, some indifference is all I need.

I love it… I love her.

* * *

**AN: Okay, here's another one! As usual, hoping that you liked it. **

**Any requests? =)**


	3. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, I am merely writing because I love it too much. **

**Summary:**** The last thing Finnick needed was his resolve to crumble in the arena. But it did, and it turned out to be his worst possible nightmare. *Set during Catching Fire***

* * *

**Nightmare**

Finnick ran behind Katniss, as soon as she took off into a sprint on hearing tortured cries. She shouted, "Prim! Prim!" He guessed that those screams belonged to her little sister.

He was out of breath when he finally reached her. The cries seemed to have ended and Katniss stood hunched over a dead bird, clutching her bow as tears continued to fall down her face.

"Katniss?" Finnick said hesitantly.

"It's okay. I'm okay," she replied, "I thought I heard my sister but–"

Suddenly, the air was filled with the screaming again, but this time the voice belonged to someone whom he knew – whom he had willingly given his heart and soul to. Without contemplating the situation, Finnick started to run toward the painful sound. His heartbeat was faster not only because of his run but also because the fear that enveloped his body.

He could hear Katniss shouting his name, as she asked him to wait. But he paid little attention to the girl on fire. His mind and body was set on finding the girl he was in love with, and he was ready to protect her with every cell of his body.

"Annie! Annie!" he screamed. He had reached spot where her cries were the loudest, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Her screams turned into tortured pleas and he called her name repeatedly, begging her to tell her where she was. He couldn't stop himself from crying as he desperately searched for his love.

Suddenly, the cries stopped. Just as a bird from the tree fell onto the ground, a few feet away from him. He noticed Katniss' arrow, and bent to pick it up – his mind running a million miles per hour.

He recognized the bird at his feet, he had seen it before – never in real life, but he had seen it and knew what it was capable of.

Jabberjay, the genetic mutt that had been created by the Capitol to help them crush the rebels, but it had only resulted in affecting them – not the rebels.

"It's all right, Finnick. It's just the jabberjay. They're playing a trick on us," Katniss said, too exhausted to sound comforting. "It's not real. It's not your . . . Annie."

Finnick's ears perk up at her last sentence. _It's not your . . . Annie. _

_A jabberjay has the ability to replicate the human voice to perfection. _He remembered a running comment which he had heard a long while ago.

The fear returned a hundred times more, because he knew that he couldn't do anything this time. When he first heard Annie's screams, he was sure that he could protect her. But now when he knew that it wasn't really her, him even trying to protect her was completely out of question. Because Annie was no where close to him . . . she was much too far away to be reached.

"No, it's not Annie. But the voice was hers. Jabberjays mimic what they hear. Where did they get those screams, Katniss?" he stated in a hollow voice.

He saw her lose the little color left on her skin as she understood his words. "Oh, Finnick, you don't think they . . ."

"Yes. I do. That's exactly what I think," he confirmed her belief.

Finnick saw her crumbling (literally) as she fell down onto her knees, he would have done the same too if the extreme anger toward the Capitol didn't burn inside him. "It's okay. We can't do anything about it now . . . we should get back before . . ."

Before he was able to complete his sentence, another scream filled the air - a grown man's. This time it was unfamiliar to him again, but the effect it had on Katniss – it was obviously someone whom she cared and loved. He knew instantly that she was about to run again, and held her by her arm and shook his head. "No. It's not him."

"We're getting out of here!" he exclaimed, and started to pull Katniss along with him. He wanted to head back to the beach and get away from the torture that he knew would hold him fixated once it began.

"It's not him, Katniss! It's a mutt!" He shouted at Katniss as she tried to make a run for it again. He knew how hard it was for her, because he knew that he would do the same once the cries that affected him started to play. And it was the only reason he wanted to get away from that part of the arena as soon as possible. Because he knew that he wouldn't be the one trying to get away once Annie's cries reached him, again.

As if she understood his point, Katniss stopped struggling and they both continued to walk downhill toward the others, leaving the cries behind. He was desperate to get away from them, so desperate that he didn't notice the invisible barrier that had been instilled. He walked right into it, and felt a burn in his nose as it started to bleed. But the pain from his nose was nothing compared to the pain at the horror that he knew he would feel in the coming moments.

He knew what was going to happen. Katniss and he would be trapped in that sector of the arena and tortured continuously. And he knew that it was something that would definitely affect him more than any other torture enclosed within the arena that the Capitol would come up with.

He turned and focused his eyes on the latest view – hundred of jabberjays perched on the branches of the trees. Without wasting another second, familiar screams filled the air.

Annie, his poor dear Annie! What they must have done to her, for her scream in that manner? He couldn't bear it – he couldn't bear her pain – but there was nothing he could do except fall down onto his knees and cover his ears, in an attempt to muffle his lover's cries.

He continued to cry desperately trying to cover his ears; but nothing he did seemed to keep her pain out.

She was crying . . . she was screaming . . . she was begging . . . she was in pain . . . and there was nothing, _nothing _he could do to stop it.

He tried to imagine her happy. He tried to imagine her laughter. He tried to imagine the blush which always covered her face every time he spoke to her. He tried to imagine her sweet voice, free of pain.

But he failed . . . he miserably failed as her cries took over his mind. He had never felt as impotent and weak as he did in that moment.

He wished that he would die. _I can!_ He was about to act on the sudden impulse when silence replaced the torturous cries.

Reason seemed to returned to him and he felt ashamed at the thought of suicide. He knew he couldn't do that. No, he had to be strong enough. He had to be strong enough for both of them. He had made a promise that he would return to her, and he was doing nothing compulsive that would result in him breaking his promise.

He was going to protect her . . . he was going to return to her.

He just knew it.

* * *

**AN: I didn't expect it to get as long as this, but I hope that you liked it. I think this is a very special moment in the books, and it's the first time we get to see the special girl in Finnick's life. I feel so sad for him, poor Finnick!**

**I hope you liked this guys. **

**Please do review. **


End file.
